System Ichika
by ThunderWry
Summary: When Ichika gets kidnapped he was locked into a room with nothing except another antique tech. But what does he get when he activates the tech. Read and Find Out. Iron Man / Infinite Stratos / Pacific Rim Ichika/Harem Incest included as well as Yuri
1. Chapter

"Bring the brat quietly. We can't let anyone see or hear the brat. Put him in the back room with the other tech we found. Cuff him to the pipe inside." One of the men that kidnapped Ichika told the ones inside the van holding him. They nodded and dragged Ichika out of the van quickly before taking him to a room in the back of a warehouse. They cuffed his hand to the the pipe and left him in the room while locking the door from the outside. Ichika felt a maelstrom of emotions hit him at once. Fear of being kidnapped, Sadness of not being able to watch his sister, and Anger at himself for being kidnapped.

A lone tear fell from his left eye and onto the weird circular machine that was on the floor next to him before it started glowing blue. The machine suddenly opened up and just jumped onto his left arm before securing itself on his arm. He yelled in fear before bringing it near the pipe and trying to push it off with his other hand that was still cuffed to the pipe. It wouldn't get off him and he gave up laying against the wall. Suddenly he saw big bolded words on a screen in front of his eyes.

"**J.A.R.V.I.S Activated**

**Subject: Orimura Ichika**

**Begin Sync…"**

The screen said before his body felt a lot of pain. Most of the pain came from the chest. He tried to scream but his mouth wouldn't move and his vocals were not reacting at all. The pain receded and he took calming breaths and tried to massage his chest only to feel something metal. He looked down and saw the same blue glow from the tech now on his chest.

"**J.A.R.V.I.S Finished Sync**

**User tutorials completion required:**

**System Tutorial: Unfinished**

**Beginner Tutorial: Unfinished**

**Moderate Tutorial: Unfinished**

**Advanced Tutorial: Unfinished**

**Please choose the following tutorial"** The computer now identified as J.A.R.V.I.S showed him on a screen. Ichika was confused but chose the System tutorial.

"**System Tutorial Chosen,**

**Tutorial Commence;**

**J.A.R.V.I.S is know as Just. A. Rather. Very. Intelligent. System.**

**It is an Artificial Intelligence Program made by Tony Stark before the IS era. It has the functions of checking your e-mail, making phone calls, and hacking other systems. You will also be able to change your stats such as Strength, Agility, Endurance, Luck, Intellect, Lock-Picking, Hacking, Hand-to-Hand combat, Kendo combat, Artillery Weapons, Speech, Charisma, Willpower, etc**

**There is a relations page where you can check your relations with anyone you have contacted. These listings will go to enemy if the relations go under zero, allies from 0 to 10, 11-30 is friends, 31-60 is Best Friends, 61- and above is love. -1 is rivals, -2 to -10 are rivals for life, -11 to -60 is enemies, and -61 and below is mortal enemy.**

**There is also IS databases installed with up to one Coperbyte. You can copy an IS and their data if you find the lost armor of Tony Stark you can make the armor transform into any IS you copied or combine every single armor. It can also copy any mech from videos while making it their original size in the video.**

**System Tutorial finished:**

**Rewards: Mechanics Skill,**

**200 +EXP**

**Level Up to Level 1 0/400 EXP, +5 stats;**

**Current Level is 1/100**

**Remaining Tutorials**

**System Tutorial: Completed**

**Beginner Tutorial: Unfinished**

**Moderate Tutorial: Unfinished**

**Advanced Tutorial: Unfinished"**

Ichika blinked at what just happened and was surprised to be able to remember everything perfectly. "I am definitely interested in this." he thought before pressing Beginner Tutorial.

"**Beginner Tutorial Chosen,**

**Tutorial Commence;**

**Through out your life you will level up and gain exp from a variety of tasks such as defeating an enemy, unlocking achievements, training, and studying.**

**You have 5 stat points free out of 120839 remaining points, add it to any of the following that has not been filled up yet.**

**Strength- Benefits: Damage, Lifting, and Weapon Damage; 24/1000**

**Intellect- Benefits: Relations, Class Grades, and Politics; 9/550**

**Agility- Benefits: Dodging, Speed, and Maneuvering; 15/1500**

**Endurance- Benefits: Reduce Damage Taken and Stamina; 20/1450**

**Luck- Benefits: Betting, Winnings, and Chances: 6/550**

**Mechanic- Benefits: Construction, Production, and Repair: 36/505**

**Lock Picking- Benefits: Escape and Unlocking: 3/505**

**Hand to Hand Combat- Benefits: Getting out of tight situations: 20/505**

**Artillery Weapons- Benefits: Ability use weapons that take down structures: 0/505**

**Speech- Benefits: Recognition, Fame, and Prestige: 60/505**

**Charisma- Benefits: Emotional appeal: 2/505**

**Willpower- Benefits: Ambition: 90/505**

**Reflex- Benefits: Quick Action: 30/50**

**Science- Benefits: Research and Inventions: 10/505**

**Shielding- Benefits: Shield Energy Cost Cut down: 0/505**

**Perception- Benefits: Awareness of Surroundings: 35/505**

**Energy- Benefits: Ability to power machines: ∞/1010 due to the Arc Reactor**

**Explosives- Benefits: Destroy objects with one weapon from afar: 0/505**

**Medicine- Benefits: Healing and Regeneration: 1/505**

**Persuasion- Benefits: Negotiate, Deal, and Trade: 0/505**

**Stealth- Benefits: Sneak, Creeping, and Silent Movement: 23/505**

**Melee Weapons- Benefits: Fighting in close combat: 40/1010**

**Mid-Range Weapon- Benefits: Attack from a distance while fighting: 1/505**

**Ranged Weapon- Benefit: Attack your opponent far from their range: 0/505**

**Traveling Benefit: Adaptation: 50/505**

**Leadership- Benefit: People inclined to accept your commands: 15/505**

**Survival- Benefits: Learn how to live anywhere: 16/505**

**Stamina- Benefits: Longevity: 35/1515**

**Cooking- Benefits: Enjoyment in food: 103/505**

**Skill Locked (14)**

The screen showed him a list of skills which he gave a sweat drop to. "This going to be a hard choice before he decided to put the points to lock picking.

"**Beginner Tutorial Finished,**

**Reward: +400 EXP**

**Level Up +1**

**Current Level (2/100) 0/800 EXP + 10 Stats"**

"Now lets do the next one" Ichika thought before pressing the next tutorial.

"**Moderate Tutorial chosen,**

**Tutorial Commence;**

**Hands on Tutorial**

**Strength: Break Handcuffs (24/23) :Success**

Ichika pulled his arm away from the pipe quickly snapping it in the process. Unfortunately it was heard from the outside as well. "Hey kid what are you doing making a lot of noise" One of the people outside yelled before he started unlocking the door. Ichika stood up and looked for a place to hide but the door opened to reveal a thug with an old baseball bat.

"Hey Guys the kid broke of the handcuffs, Get Him!" The thug yelled as he ran toward Ichika.

**Reflex: (23/14) :Success**

Ichika sidestepped the thug and hit the thug by the back of his head causing him to be knocked out.

**Time: 6:10**

**Achievement Achieved: Knock Out + 400 EXP**

**Level 1 Thug Defeated: +400 Exp; **

**Level Up +1, +15 Stats**

**Current Level (3/100) Exp 0/1600**

**Weapon retrieved from: Knocked out Thug:**

**Old Baseball Bat- +25 strength, Durability: 3 hits, Accept?: Y/N**

He pressed Y and took the baseball bat near the door before…

**Awareness: 34/5 :Success**

He heard footsteps running from the hallway and hid near the doorway. A thug walked inside with a gun poised and looked for Ichika. Ichika leaped out of his corner and whacked the gun out of the thug's hand before slamming it in the thug's stomach and face effectively knocking the thug out.

**Time: 6:12**

**Level 2 Thug defeated: +800 Exp;**

**Current Level: (3/100) Exp 800/1600**

**Achievement: Worn Out received: Skill 'Repair' Received**

**Weapon: Baseball bat destroyed**

**New Weapon found: Old Revolver found- (3/6 shots left) 160 damage to non-vitals One shot kill to vital organs. Accept Y/N**

He pressed Y and headed through the large warehouse only to find one door that leads one door that seemed like the way out. He got to the door and tried to open it.

**Locked Door: Difficulty 8**

**No items in area to pick**

**Use gun to destroy lock**

Ichika picked up the gun and shot it into the lock. He tried to move it but it wouldn't open though it seemed to be straining. He shot the lock one more time before kicking the door which opened without any resistance. He was in some sort of room where the van was and saw the garage door closed.

**Awareness: 34/29 :Success**

Ichika heard nearly quiet footsteps and turned around to see a bat swung at him

**Reflex: 23/29 :Failed**

The bat hit him hard across the face as he tried to duck and was blown across the room. He landed on some crates with some blood from his nose dripping down. "I don't know how you got here kid but I am going to kill you before your sister gets here" The thug said before running toward him. He got off the box and dodged the swing and got behind the van. The thug made his way over to the van slowly.

He looked at his gun and pointed it at the opening where the thug should be coming from. Suddenly the thug ran through the opening at him with the bat. Ichika out of instinct pulled the trigger and the thug dropped like a sack of potatoes after being shot in the head.

**Time: 6:22 AM**

**Thug Level 5 killed: +3200 Exp**

**Boss Finish: +800 Exp**

**Moderate Tutorial: Complete +6400 Exp**

**Level Up +3: +75 stats**

**Current Level:(6/100)**

**Achievement: First Kill: New Page unlocked:Bounties**

**Weapon Ammo empty- Drop Weapon? Y/N**

Ichika sighed and pressed Y. "You were wrong Chifuyu-nee. The weight of a weapon that could end a life... is too light" Ichika muttered before selecting the Advanced tutorial.

**Warning: This tutorial will be teaching you how to teleport, fighting styles, elemental bending, etc. Tutorial will be taken place in a remote area. Completion time: 2 years. 60 seconds till tutorial teleport takes place.**

Ichika thought about it and remembered that the thug told him that his sister was on the way here. He used some of the blood from his nose and wrote a message on the wall for her. He finished the message and the teleport took place causing him to disappear.

PANG

The sound of the garage door being cracked open and being blasted toward the wall. In the door way was a furious Chifuyu Orimura in her IS. She walked through the garage and found some blood on the floor near a van. She sped to it only to find a dead thug. She quickly made her way through the ware house finding two unconscious thugs and nobody else. She made her way back and tried to see if Ichika was hiding somewhere else only to find a bloody note which looked its been written quickly.

"_Hey Chifuyu-nee,_

_This is Ichika writing, I am sorry for disturbing your match and for making you come all the way here for nothing... Well almost nothing. Anyways something weird is happening to me and I have to be away for 3 years exactly so I can take care of it. Thats why I wrote this note, So you wouldn't worry. Anyway I have to leave fast. I have to leave in a few seconds or else you won't get this note. _

_Got to go, Love you bye,_

_-Ichika_

She had a few tears by the end of it before wiping it off and going to the now coming conscious thugs in the other room before turning on her recording device. "Who hired you and why?" An enraged Chifuyu asked her now soon to be interrogated victim.

-Time Skip 3 years- Chifuyu's POV-

Chifuyu Orimura was at her desk at IS academy looking through her e-mail which she desperately tried to search for important mails from the hundreds of fan mail she get every day. She sighed as she found no important e-mail before deleting her entire inbox.

Now her trash can listed around 1e+9 mail which is equivalent to 1 billion e-mails which she receives every year. She goes and deletes every single e-mail from her trash which disappeared in a blink of an eye and she could have sworn that the trash can itself made a small sigh of relief.

Right when she was about to close her account she saw a notification for a new e-mail. She seethed inwardly but showed no outward signs except for an eye twitch. She opened up her inbox and found an e-mail named J.A.R.V.I.S with the subject as Chifuyu. She opened it and found a small message with a document attached.

"_Three Years is up, I'm back Chifuyu-nee and I'm heading for the academy. There is a document that you may find useful for my stay._

_-Ichika_

Her twitching and seething ceased to exist before she had a megawatt grin on her face. She opened the document and found an IS academy acceptance sheet from the Japanese government and his IS' details.

**Name: Ichika Orimura**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight: 233 (Muscle Mass)**

**Age: 15 (appears 17)**

**Eye Color: Right Eye Brown: Left Eye Red with black dots.**

**Skin Color: Light**

**Hair Color: Jet Black**

**Trademarks: Scar over left eye which is covered by an eye patch, and carries a Katana,**

**IS: Iron Man**

**Generation: 0**

**Signed by the Japanese Government **

Her eyes widened at the information before... "YAMADA" She yelled out.

-500 miles away from IS academy- Ichika POV-

"Jarvis how much longer till we arrive at IS academy?" Ichika asked his AI. "Approximately 4 minutes sir, the Centurion Armor has the ability to use it's ener- "Yeah Yeah I know use energy to cut through wind currents allowing it to go faster. Not as fast as Shotgun or Starboost. Now play my personal playlist." Ichika told him rolling his eyes.

"Pacific Rim main theme now playing" Jarvis told him as Ichika rocketed toward the academy.

-Normal POV-

Chifuyu waited outside in the arena while the students were confused at why she was was waiting while going to their classes. Suddenly all of them stopped when they heard a engine from the distance. Chifuyu herself was surprised to see something small coming at a very fast pace.

"A missile?" she thought but once it reached near the academy. Suddenly once it entered the Academy grounds it started spinning as it descended which confused almost everyone. It landed near the middle of the arena sending dust clouds everywhere. As the dust settled it showed a metal armor with its fist on the ground. (Think how Iron Man usually lands)

Suddenly the figure got up and walked toward Chifuyu. As it walked it pressed it's hand on the middle of the chest where a glowing circle was. The armor started receding from it's legs and arms before the armor turned into a backpack on the muscular male's back.

The male walked up to Chifuyu who was searching the man up and down. He grinned and held a piece sign. "Hey Chifuyu-nee" The male said.


	2. Chapter 2

**System Ichika Chapter 2**

"Hey Chifuyu-nee" the male told Chifuyu-sensei. "Ichika?" Chifuyu asked with a confused expression. "Nope, I'm just some random guy that sent you my IS compatibility file on the e-mail 5 minutes ago." Ichika stated cheekily. Ichika's suddenly jumped back as an attendance book sank into the floor where he was before. "Son of a *****" Chifuyu yelled as she jumped into the arena before deploying her IS and bringing out her famed Yukihara Nagata.

"Bring out your IS Ichika" Chifuyu stated while pointing her Yukihara Nagata. "And why should I?" Ichika asked slowly almost mockingly. "So you do not die" Chifuyu yelled before launching herself at Ichika. She brought down her energy blade only for him to sidestep it. "Seriously Chifuyu-nee? You got a bit more rusty than the last time I saw you." Ichika told her. "No I was waiting for you to draw out your IS. Bring out your IS Ichika. Last Warning" Chifuyu said menacingly. "Fine fine ruin my fun will you" Ichika pouted as he brought his armor once more.

The centurion armor stood proud in the middle of the arena. "Looks more like a piece of scrap than an IS." Chifuyu taunted. "Whatever helps you sleep Chifuyu-nee" Ichika shot back after opening up his face plate and closed it again. He shot into the air and retreated a few meters back before he waited for Chifuyu. She activated her engines and floated in the air across from him. "You better not disappoint me Ichika. You had 3 years by yourself so I want to see your performance." Chifuyu told him seriously.

"Sorry to disappoint you Chifuyu-nee but I will only need one move to win this." Ichika told her. Chifuyu snorted and many of the bystanders just laughed at his stupidity. "Tell you what. If you can beat me with one attack then I will enroll you into the academy and pay for your expenses. If you don't then vice versa you have to pay for mine including clothing, trips, damages, and salary." Chifuyu told him. "You got a deal." Ichika told her.

"Yamada start a match" Chifuyu called out. Suddenly the arena's barrier went up and a countdown appeared mid-air from 60 seconds. "It's not too late to back out Ichika. I'm pretty sure you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of all these people." Chifuyu said gesturing toward the stadium which was packed with the academy's students. "No I'm ready for this. After all, I have a title to live up to as the Mondo Grosso's second time champion's little brother." Ichika told her.

Her expression softened. "So you knew about that." Chifuyu asked. He just nodded and watched the countdown reach one. "Hajime" Yamada-sensei called out. Chifuyu burst toward his direction in high speeds while getting her blade ready to strike. Ichika's armor started glowing a very light blue color. When she reached him she swung down her blade only for him to disappear at the last second.

"EMP" came Ichika's voice from the edge of the stadium. She looked and saw his armor shining brightly blue before letting out waves of electricity at her. When it hit her IS she was being shocked to her limits causing her to scream out in pain. Her IS started shutting down all of it's functions until it was just a piece of metal floating in the air.

It fell to the arena floor making a small crater and showed Chifuyu getting up without her IS on her. Ichika landed next to her and helped her back up once he put his armor away. "What was that" she asked weakly. "That my dear sister was my one-off ability the Electromagnetic Pulse blaster. Disrupts all electricity based machines within 30 meters and shuts them down. My first creation." Ichika said with pride in his voice. "Stupid overpowered move." Chifuyu rasped as her throat hurt.

He took out a pill from his pants pocket and popped it into her mouth. She swallowed and she felt a rush of energy into her while soothing her pains. She felt like she could fight for 3 days and 3 nights straight. "Feeling better know" He asked. She nodded still figuring out what that pill was. "Well you have your end of the deal to take care of Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said as the crowds just processed what happened.

"Winner Ichika Orimura" Yamada-sensei called out throughout the speaker. Soon almost every girl in the stadium screamed in surprise at what just happened. A man just beat their idol, god among women, etc, with just one attack. It was too unbelievable for them to accept. "Fine Ichika. I was planning on enrolling you into the academy anyway so all I have to do is pay for your food and expenses." Chifuyu told him. "Nah no need for the expenses. I have my money for that." Ichika told her.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow before getting pulled onto a stretcher and taken to the medical room to check for any problems. Ichika stared around him seeing the crowd still staring at him in shock. He shook his head before heading through the exit to the academy. He walked into a small park and sat on the bench until Chifuyu is all clear. He blinked his eyes twice and the status bar flashed through his head.

"**Ichika Orimura Status:**

**Skills: 0 stats points free of the 300 Points left out of 22220 points**

**Strength- Benefits: Damage, Lifting, and Weapon Damage; 1000/1000**

**Intellect- Benefits: Relations, Class Grades, and Politics; 550/550**

**Agility- Benefits: Dodging, Speed, and Maneuvering; 1500/1500**

**Endurance- Benefits: Reduce Damage Taken and Stamina; 1450/1450**

**Luck- Benefits: Betting, Winnings, and Chances: 550/550**

**Lock Picking- Benefits: Escape and Unlocking: 505/505**

**Hand to Hand Combat- Benefits: Getting out of tight situations: 505/505**

**Artillery Weapons- Benefits: Ability use weapons that take down structures: 505/505**

**Speech- Benefits: Recognition, Fame, and Prestige: 505/505**

**Charisma- Benefits: Emotional appeal: 505/505**

**Willpower- Benefits: Ambition: 505/505**

**Reflex- Benefits: Quick Action: 505/505**

**Science- Benefits: Research and Inventions: 505/505**

**Shielding- Benefits: Shield Energy Cost Cut down: 505/505**

**Perception- Benefits: Awareness of Surroundings: 505/505**

**Energy- Benefits: Ability to power machines: ∞/505 due to the Arc Reactor**

**Explosives- Benefits: Destroy objects with one weapon from afar 505/505**

**Medicine- Benefits: Healing and Regeneration 505/505**

**Persuasion- Benefits: Negotiate, Deal, and Trade 505/505**

**Stealth- Benefits: Sneak, Creeping, and Silent Movement 505/505**

**Melee Weapons- Benefits: Fighting in close combat: 505/505**

**Mid-Range Weapon- Benefits: Attack from a distance while fighting: 505/505**

**Ranged Weapon- Benefit: Attack your opponent far from their range: 505/505**

**Traveling Benefit: Adaptation: 505/505**

**Leadership- Benefit: People inclined to accept your commands: 505/505**

**Trade- Benefit: Trade Goods at better rates: 505/505**

**Sex Appeal- Benefit: Attracts the other gender much better: 505/505**

**Muscle Memory- Benefit: Familiarity in tasks or movement 505/505**

**Weak Point Locater- Benefit: Find Weakness of your enemy in combat easily: 505/505**

**Mechanic- Benefit: Fix, Upgrade, Repair, or Construct Machines easier: 505/505**

**Inventor- Benefit: Able to create original designs or make discoveries easily: 505/505**

**Space Travel- Benefit: Travel Space much more faster and easily: 205/505**

**Underwater Travel- Benefit: Travel Underwater faster and easily: 505/505**

**Radiation Shielding- Benefit: Delay Radiation contact: 505/505**

**Solar Shielding- Benefit: Travel Closer to a sun: 505/505**

**Gravity Manipulator- Benefit: Change Gravity According to User's need: 505/505**

**Gravity Stabilizer- Benefit: Brings Gravity to normal levels from other levels: 505/505**

**Armor Hull- Benefit: Increases Armor strength: 505/505**

**Elemental Manipulation- Benefit: Able to control lightning, metal, and fire easily: 505/505**

**Running Tasks:**

**Hyperdrive: 54% completed at Terran Space Station Research Center**

**-20 days till completion**

**Quantum Materializer/Replacer: 97% completed at Terran Space Station: Assembling**

**-2 hours till completion**

**Mark 1 Ship "Betty": 78% completed at Terran Space Station Dock**

**-15 days till Completion**

**Tractor Beam AB-1: 32% completed at Terran Space Station Research Center**

**-12 days till completion**

**Completed Tasks:**

_**10 EMP GL 1 Bombs for Ships Completed and awaiting in Terran Space Station Hanger**_

_**50 Miniaturized EMP GL 1 Bomb for Iron Man Armor awaiting in Hangar**_

_**30 Edo Missiles for ships completed and waiting in Hangar**_

_**200 Miniaturized Edo missiles for Iron Man Armor awaiting in Hangar**_

_**Nirai Impulse EX 1 for ship ready for equip**_

**Assets:**

_**Terran Space Station**_

**Iron Man Armors:**

_**Centurion**_

_**Shotgun**_

_**Starboost**_

_**Hacker**_

_**Stealth**_

_**War Machine**_

_**Igor**_

_**Heart Breaker**_

_**Mark 42**_

**Wealth:**

_**Net Worth: 300,000,000,000 Pounds**_

_**Currency: 100,000,000,000 Yen in Bank**_

_**On Hand: 10,000,000 Yen**_

**Missions:**

_**Prometheus- Exploration Mission in Centauri Proxima- Return in 2 days**_

_**Prometheus Mark II- Exploration Mission of the Shroud Nebula- Return in 3 months**_

**Relations: **

_**Chifuyu Orimura: +800**_

_**Houki Shinonono: +600**_

_**Lingyin Huang: +600**_

_**Japan Government: +100**_

_**US Government: +100**_

_**European Government: +100**_

_**Russian Government: +100**_

**End of Status"**

Ichika blinked twice and the screen went away. He closed his eyes and begin to sleep away.

_A little while later_

Chifuyu Orimura walked out of the medical room cleared of all injuries and saw her little brother sleeping peacefully. She got a grin on her face as she picked up a pebble and aimed it at her brother's face. "Almost… Almost… NOW" Chifuyu thought before throwing the pebble as hard as she can causing the air to crack by the force. She watched as it slowly reached his face before his arm shot up catching it and crushing the stone the powder by the looks of the dust falling from his clenched fist.

His eyes opened and he yawned before looking around sleepily. "Ohayo Chifuyu-nee san" Ichika called out before he looked at his watch and said "Never Mind". Chifuyu blinked at what she saw. Her little brother caught a pebble that was most likely flying at 140 miles per hour and crushed it while half asleep. She saw him look at his hand in confusion at the stone dust in his hand. "Did you throw something at me?" Ichika asked slowly most likely angry. "*gulp*... Yes" Chifuyu admitted. "Throw it a little harder and maybe curve it. It might work next time" Ichika told her while bending to the sides stretching.

Chifuyu was confused. "Wait so you are not angry at me?" Chifuyu asked confused at his actions. "Nope" Ichika replied while twisting his head in several ways cracking it. "Why not?" Chifuyu asked curiously. "Why should I? It was just a harmless stone" Ichika told her. "A harmless stone that happened to be flying at 140 miles per hour never mind that how did you even catch it?" Chifuyu yelled at him. "I'll tell you over a cup of coffee tomorrow morning. I'm too tired?" Ichika spoke nonchalantly before walking over to Chifuyu.

He towered over her by 7 inches since he was 6 foot 2 inches and her 5 foot 7 inches. "I can show you your dorm if you like?" Chifuyu told him. "Does it have a computer in it?" Ichika asked curiously. "Yes it does. Unfortunately we cannot allow Television in the dorms so it will be in the lounge." Chifuyu told him. Ichika had a wide grin on his face and put his arm around Chifuyu's shoulder..

"Screw TV. Computers are enough. So where is the dorm?" Ichika asked excitedly. Chifuyu started turning red faced before she lead him through dorms. She brought him to the dorm on the top floor and opened it to him. He peered inside and found a single bed dorm with a computer up front against the wall with a kitchen near the doorway. "If you need anything I'll be next door." Chifuyu told him as he was exploring the dorm. "Next door huh kinky" Ichika chuckled. Chifuyu flushed red before exiting his dorm and entering her dorm. She pressed herself against her door once she got in her room and placed her hand over her heart.

"Why do I feel like this?" Chifuyu thought as she felt her heartbeat raise up to abnormal levels.

-With Ichika -

Ichika stared at his door before he sighed in relief and took off his backpack. He opened up his backpack and pulled out a small tag of a sort. He placed the tag over his bed before calling out "Hiraishin". He disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Terran Space Station

Ichika popped in his office in his station before he was greeted by a small floating drone. "The usual Dr. Pepper sir?" The drone asked holding a large cup of dark liquid. "Thank You Pyoro" Ichika told the Robot. The robot went away to resume it's normal duties. Ichika walked out of his office and straight to the research hangar bay. It was a good think he managed to invent the gravitational stabilizer otherwise everything would be flying around the place. He opened the door into the hangar bay and found a forklift lifting up several EMP GL 1 bomb into a container.

"ICHI-KUN" A female voice yelled before he was tackled by a girl with a black dress, black hair, red eyes, and black robotic ears. (Think the opposite of Tabane) "Alice…" Ichika groaned as he landed on his back with her on top. "I missed you Ichi-kun. I was so bored up here. There is nothing to do. The robots are not any fun anymore, the TV is too tiring to stare at, the video games got boring, I can't think of anymore upgrades for Iron Man armor…" Alice started rambling until she was suddenly being tickled by Ichika. "HAHAHA Stop it" Alice started laughing and squirming out of his clutches. "Nope you haven't learned your lesson." Ichika told her while laughing. "Stop it HAHAHA Please HAHAHA Mercy HAHAHA" Alice laughed out with tears coming out of her eyes.

Ichika then stopped before helping her back up. "Happy now?" Ichika asked her almost daring her to say no. Alice wiped away the small tears with some laughter coming out of her. "HAHA Very Funny Ichi-kun" Alice told him smiling. "So how is the Nirai Impulse EX 2 laser research?" Ichika asked her. "It's going good Ichi-kun. I manage to increase the damage and piercing power of the Laser by a little. I changed the color of the blaster to green from orange but the blast will still be orange. " Alice told him. Ichika nodded and looked at the huge computer that Alice works at.

"You find out anything from your searches on the IS?" Ichika asked her. "Yep, I found out that the US and Israel made an IS that could be considered Generation 4. It's called Silver Gospel that is equipped with one energy blaster on both arms and 36 equalizers on its back so it can spin and release a sphere of blasters making it shoot in several directions." Alice told him. "Did you copy the IS?" Ichika asked her. "Of course Ichi-kun" Alice said smiling coyly. "Well I guess thats all I needed from here" Ichika told her before pausing. "Want to go shopping?" Ichika asked her.

Alice started bouncing up and down before jumping on his back. "YEP FORWARD UNTO DAWN" Alice called. "You play too much Halo" Ichika told her before they flashed out of the hangar.

New South China Mall- Dongguan, China

They flashed into a corner where there was nobody in sight. "Ok Alice go ahead and pick everything you want!" Ichika told her causing her to go bug eyed and squeal before running off. So far Ichika went off to a Best Buy finding her buy the PS6 along with the membership for 1 year and several games from Call of Duty and Halo. She also managed to snag two games along with it: Transformers and Pacific Rim. He shrugged and went up to the cashier with all of her items. The cashier got wide eyed at the purchases since no one had bought them for a while. They got a discount on it and the store accepted Yen so he payed about 38,000 yen which was about 350 dollars.

He discreetly sent all of the purchases to the station and they continued on shopping. Alice had ran into several other stores such as Network World, Cable Road, Storage World, IntelliVerse, etc just buying stuff like Routers, Modems, Cables, and CPU's. He sighed before they left the shop tech shops and headed into the grocery stores. Alice ran through it stocking up carrots, cakes, candy, pastries, pizza, hot pockets, and other things. He paid for them and left the store with Alice.

"Alright I got everything I want for now. Let's head back" Alice told him. He nodded and went back to the alley they first emerged from. He flashed them out of there and reappeared in the space station. He placed all the items in their proper places before Alice jumped on him with her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Ichi-kun" Alice told him before she kissed his cheek. Ichika blushed for a bit as she picked up all of her things and walked into her laboratory.

Ichika scratched his head before he activated his teleporter once more and disappeared from the station.

IS academy dorm

Ichika flashed into his bedroom on top of his bed. He got off and check the time on his watch which showed him 8:30. He checked his schedule and found out that dinner was from 8:00 to 9:00. "Shoot. I'll miss dinner at this rate." Ichika scowled as he ran for the door. He started running through the hallway before he realized he didn't know where any part of the building was. "Jarvis, please scan the building and give me directions to the cafeteria." Ichika told his AI.

"Right away sir!" He heard Jarvis say before he felt his Arc Reactor hum softly. "Map has been created. The cafeteria is downstairs, the first right, then the third left." Jarvis told him. Ichika jumped down the stairs and walked quickly to the cafeteria. Once he walked in he was bombarded with the smell of noodles. He walked to the line and ordered some Lo Mein with some Dr. Pepper. He gotten the Lo Mein but when he looked at the soda machine he saw every soda known to man except Dr. Pepper.

He glared at the soda machine for a few seconds before paying for his Lo Mein and head to a table. When got to one he found a girl who he recognized from a long time ago. "Houki?" I asked in surprise.


End file.
